


Downpour

by Lyrakish



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Drabble, F/M, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6833689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrakish/pseuds/Lyrakish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I always did like the rain".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Downpour

**Author's Note:**

> First fiction I've ever done for Fallout 4 and the first time I've published anything public in almost a decade. What are tags, how does reviews? Halp.

_“I always did love the rain.”_

 

That was only a partial truth. If he was honest with himself the Nick before him didn’t like the rain at all. It always seemed to pour down at the most inopportune moments and, being in Boston, made the already sticky air that much more unbearable. No, he liked the atmosphere that came from the rain. After a difficult case had been closed and wrapped like a neat little package there was nothing better than heading down to the local sandwich shop for a quick bite and a gossip. Things got better if it began to rain on the way there. He used to watch the sky overhead rumble and swirl with heavy droplets of water. The people on the streets would bundle their coats around themselves and hundreds of umbrellas would spring up from pockets and bags to cover the driving masses from the deluge. Nick would always slow his pace, bring his collar up higher, and hunker down into the familiar material to enjoy the streets going from cramped to deserted. He delighted in couples squished together under one umbrella or newspaper, giggling away, and splashing off to somewhere a little warmer and dryer. The stall owners would hide just inside their little business’, hoping the rain wouldn’t last long and hope that, while people were hiding from the rain, they would also bother to take a closer look at their wares.

The lights of the city became a glowing beacon. Of reds, blues, yellows, and greens. All bouncing and refracting off the droplets as they fell from the angry sky above. The sweet petrichor scent would rise from the steaming asphalt and permeate every other smell, mingling with baked bread and the heady perfumes of the well dressed women trotting by. It was soothing. To think, to breathe in the air and gather his thoughts for a moment. The pitter patter of water hitting every surface around him became a serenade and he would always find himself humming along, tunelessly but happily either way, becoming more cheerful as the deluge grew louder and more forceful.

By the time he would reach the sandwich joint he would be half drenched but beaming like a star. The guys behind the counter always gave him a funny look on those days, but were thankful of his service at the counter. A stacked sandwich and mug of coffee later and the rain would always have gone, leaving puddles of water and the returning crowds in it’s wake. Nick would take off his coat and hold it over one shoulder to enjoy the sunshine and dry off a little, happy in the knowledge that he got some peace to himself.

Those memories always came back in a flash of light and feelings whenever it rained in the Commonwealth now. As the first drop hit his nose the memory would be so clear he could almost reach out and touch it. Almost. The feeling of rain on his skin, puddles around his feet and the satisfying scent of fresh fallen droplets, all so far away from the metal frame and artificial skin. In the Commonwealth the rain made him gloomy, just like everyone else it seemed. That was, till he met her. Fresh faced from the Vault she was frozen in and gleaming with youthful wonder. He got the old feelings from his past self rushing back when, one gloomy day, he felt the first spots of rain fall. The memories just reared their head and, as he welcomed the sadness that came with it, he was shocked to see her stood with her head tilted back and face raised to the fat orbs hitting her skin. She looked so radiant, so at peace, that he remembered those happy times and why he liked the rain so much.

Peace. Tranquility. The simplicity of water falling from the sky above. And for the first time since he awoke as Nick Valentine the Synth, he loved the rain once more.


End file.
